


Besties

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Besties

After you’d walked out on Crowley, you drove as far as you could. You didn’t want to be even the tiniest bit tempted to go home. Your gas tank was reading nearing empty, so you pulled into the first hotel that you saw. If he wanted to fuck around, you’d get a nice room to sleep in at the very least.

Pacing your room, you were wearing one of the hotel’s fluffy robes, and nothing else. “Fuck him.” You muttered, grabbing your phone off your nightstand. Your hair was up in a messy bun, the tips wet from your bath. Any of Crowley’s men that you had contact with were in your phone. And lately, that included Dean Winchester. He’d only been a demon a short time, but he had no qualms about hitting on you. Licking your lips, you called him.

After a few rings, his gruff voice could be heard. “_Hello?_”

“Dean, it’s Y/N.” You said as you sat on the side of your bed.

“_Oh, hey gorgeous. Crowley know you’re calling?_” You could hear the amusement in his voice.

Reaching up, you let your hair down. “The only thing Crowley knows is what’s between his whore’s legs.” You shot back. “Which is why I’m calling.”

“_He’s paying for it? When you’re in his bed?_” He asked.

You scoffed. “He’s been seeing some tramp on the side for six months.” You explained. “I found him in the room he rented for our wedding anniversary, fucking her, and talking about getting her pregnant.” Crossing your legs, you leaned back on one hand. “I was understandably hurt. In pain.” You sighed. “Now? Now I’m just pissed off.”

He chuckled. “_And you want to kick him below the belt, sweetheart?_”

“Well. I want below the belt… just not his.”

* * *

As soon as you told him where to find you, you hung up and tossed your phone down. Surprisingly, he wasn’t all that far. Dean told you he would be there in about ten minutes. As time ticked by, you were nervous. Shaking them off, you chewed on your lip. Crowley deserved this. He brought this on himself.

Hearing a sharp knock, you quickly moved to the door and opened it. Dean smirked and kissed you roughly, moving the two of you into the room. As he kicked the door shut, he made quick work of your robe. His hands moved down your sides, over your hips, and to your thighs. Gripping them, he pulled you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

* * *

Dean was sleeping on his stomach next to you, his arm over your waist. The blankets were pushed off the end, the crisp white sheet was up to your hips, and covering only Dean’s bare ass.

He was roused from his sleep by the ringing of his phone. Groaning, he reached over the side of the bed to his jeans. He looked over enough to dig it from his pocket. His eyes were closed as he answered and put it to his ear. “Busy.” Was all he said before hanging up and dropping it.

You shifted slightly in your sleep, making him pull you a bit tighter. “This is a bloody emergency!” Crowley’s voice jerked you from your sleep, your eyes looking over just as he turned. He’d snapped in, his back to you. His eyes flashed red when he saw the two of you.


End file.
